En el Leteo
by Mistica.angeldreams.7
Summary: Esta historia no me pertenece. Su autora es TEAANDCHESS. Yo solo la he traducido y adaptado al idioma español. Únicamente el texto marcado como "Introducción" pertenece a mi autoría. La historia se centra en Castiel y Meg, luego de lo sucedido en "Goodbye Stranger". Castiel la revive sin saber lo que ella arrastra desde el Leteo.
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción**

"**¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de citar *El Seños de los Anillos* verdad?"**

Sam no acabó de decir esto que se escucha el batir de alas en el asiento trasero del Impala. Dean se sobresalta, pero ni siquiera mira por el retrovisor y continúa manejando. No puede disimular la bronca en sus ojos.

"**¡Cas!"** exclama Sam y lo miró.

"**Dean…lo siento. Tenia que esconder la tableta en un lugar seguro"**

"**¿Y lo haz hecho?" **

"**Momentáneamente esta segura, pero debo encontrar un lugar mejor" **Le contesta a Sam. Dean sigue en silencio, sin dirigirle la mirada. El ángel mira a un costado y se vuelve a ellos "**¿Dónde esta Meg?"**

Los hermanos se miraron entre si, Castiel reboto los ojos en ellos varias veces hasta que los posó definitivamente en Sam, viendo en su mente las imágenes de lo que había sucedido. Pudo sentir un agudo dolor en su pecho y agudizó el ceño.

"**¡Sam! ¡Te pedí que la protegieras!"**

Dean da un frenazo que por poco deja la cara de Sam pegada al vidrio frontal.

"**¡¿Qué te crees Cas?! ¡Después de lo que has hecho ¿vienes a gritar y reprochar estupideces?!"**

Ambos se dan vuelta al mismo tiempo y alcanzan a ver el remolino de dolor arrasando los ojos azules de Castiel antes de que se esfume. Ninguno de los dos pudo poner en palabras el asombro que los invadió al ver como aquella noticia caló tan profundo en él.

"**¡Mierda!" **Golpeó fuerte el volante y echo a andar nuevamente.

Las alarmas y las luces de los autos que estaban cerca comenzaron a encenderse debido a la alta energía que irradiaba de si mismo. Era el dolor, la culpa, la tristeza y a la vez el miedo de todo lo que eso podría significar esos sentimientos al unísono desprendiéndose de él como ondas expansivas chocando con todo objeto alrededor, volviéndolo loco.

Alzo su mano y el silencio se apoderó de la calle desierta. Se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Meg y arrodillándose a su lado vio el hinchazón, la sangre y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Sin emitir una palabra se inclino y acaricio el pelo teñido de sangre, inmediatamente vinieron a su mente las escenas de la muerte, lo invadió una angustia profunda y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Vio su muñeca, la misma que había vendado la noche anterior, la tomo y a sabiendas de que era un arrebato inútil, buscó señales de pulso. Fue en ese mismo instante en el que se dejó llevar por el impulso y levantó el cuerpo acercándolo junto al de él. Alzo la mirada al cielo nocturno y le susurró al oído muerto **"Te voy a encontrar y traer de vuelta"**

**Capítulo 1: Sumergido (Cuando los demonios mueren)**

En el momento que tomó conciencia, no había ningún recuerdo de cómo llego ni porque estaba ahí. No era importante. Simplemente no había nada de que preocuparse. Sentía paz y esa sensación era tan extraña para un alma inquieta como la suya que se aferró a ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

No sabía cuanto tiempo hacia q estaba allí, podrían haber sido semanas, días o tan sólo unas horas… ¿tal vez segundos?

"**Yo tenia un nombre"** piensa para si misma.

**-**_**Un nombre robado**_**- **una voz le murmura cerca del oído.

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia la suave brisa que siente detrás. Raspa los dedos de sus pies contra las baldosas frías del suelo y exhala lentamente, solo para aliviar la tensión, porque esta segura de que aquí no tiene que respirar.

Solamente recuerda fragmentos de tiempo en este lugar. La voz le había explicado que ella estaba allí para sanar y encontrar la paz antes de dar el siguiente paso y que iba a necesitar un cuerpo para caminar. Debía elegir uno y así lo hizo.

Había resuelto por uno que parecía correcto y familiar y al instante se había disparado hacia arriba desde la bañera dónde había estado sumergida.

El cuerpo le agrada a pesar de que no está segura de por qué. Pequeño en forma y el pelo una mezcla de oro y negro, ya que no había decidido qué le gustaba más. La carne no estaba marcada por cicatrices o hematomas, pero la cabeza se encontraba llena de pensamientos revueltos. Sin embargo un aire caliente y el abrazo repentino de toallas en todo su cuerpo desnudo la había hecho sentirse abrazada y protegida. Le había traído tranquilidad. Fue una sensación sumamente agradable. Ella comienza a sentirse cómoda, mientras su alma toma una nueva forma.

Después de las caricias del suave algodón, se alejó sin rumbo, no sabia donde iba, no le importaba. Todo era paz y confort.

_**-Estás a salvo aquí. No habrá más dolor- **_le dice la voz.

De repente llega un recuerdo de jaulas de hueso, sangre, humo, fuego y azufre alrededor. Baja la cabeza y presiona el talón de la mano contra su ojo para tratar de detener ese dolor punzante que de golpe le producen esos pensamientos.

_**-No temas, estas protegida, sigue avanzando-**_

**"Sí",** susurra y se sigue moviendo.

Los pasillos son un laberinto de grises, monotonía monocromática construido para calmar la mente y mantenerla en blanco. No hay dolor, no hay ningún sentimiento, solo una pequeña sequedad en la garganta.

Ella continúa caminando por los pasillos vacíos, de vez en cuando se encuentra con puertas que llevan a otros ambientes. Por lo general con una cama de sábanas blancas donde puede acostarse y descansar durante todo el tiempo que quiera. Envolverse a sí misma en la seda la hace sentir amada y como si fuese una niña, podía dormir por lo que parecían largas horas.

La primera vez que se acostó sintió angustia al tocar las almohadas y por eso las quitó. La sensación de plumas le hinca fuerte en su interior, trayéndole consigo un agudo dolor, pero no fue importante, ese aguijón en su memoria se desvaneció cuando optó por seguir caminando. El caminar hace que no recuerde, el caminar hace que olvide.

Deslizando los dedos contra la pared, se detiene e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y mira hacia abajo a sus pies desnudos y pálidos saliendo de sus holgados pantalones blancos.

_**-Paciencia, ten paciencia-**_

"**¿No hay algo más fácil por aquí?" **como de costumbre, ella piensa irónicamente.

No hay nada que hacer más que caminar, pero sin embargo eso la hacía feliz.

Un sonido suave corta el aire por encima de su hombro.

**Meg.**

Mira hacia atrás, solamente salas vacías se extienden detrás de ella.

**Meg.**

La pared se resquebraja un poco por la presión que ejerce con los dedos sobre la misma. Se da la vuelta, mira hacia abajo a sus pies con una amplia mirada de pánico y miedo.

_**-No hagas caso. Estas protegida-**_

Se despertó sobresaltada de una siesta, cerca de la cama había una ventana por la cual atravesaban los rayos de sol. Había soñado algo que no podía recordar, vino a ella una sensación repentina de miedo y sed al mismo tiempo. Se sentó en la cama y sus pies tocaron el suelo.

**"Tú sabes que estas soñando por primera vez desde que eras humana? Es el cielo en la tierra. O… en el infierno" **Se dijo con voz ronca. Tomó conciencia entonces de su voz. Sabía que era la suya. Un sonido prestado pero eran sus palabras.

**¿Soñar?**, pensó **¿Qué podía soñar aquí que no sea paz y calor?**

_**-Tranquila, tienes sed. Bebe y olvida-**_

**"Sí,"** ella susurra. Cuando se paró, tambaleó ligeramente y comenzó a caminar de nuevo a través de los grises. De repente los pasillos se abren en un gran ambiente con una fuente de agua en su centro. Desesperado por una gota de agua, su estómago se vuelve impaciente. Ella sabe que tiene que beber, que el agua le traerá paz. La sed se hace más intensa, sólo necesita llegar a la fuente.

**ABOMINACIÓN**

**PUTA**

**PERRA**

**DEMONIO**

Una chispa de agonía corría en su cerebro a través de esas palabras, grita y corre hacia la fuente. Vuelve a tambalearse y cae al piso. Siente una fuerza invisible que la arrastra hacia atrás.

**Meg**

Otra vez esa voz como un sonido suave y seductor, diferente a la otra.

**Meg**

**"No, no, no, no, no, ese no es mi nombre"**

Sus uñas rasguñan las frías baldosas y siente el aumento de dolor hasta que su garganta se vuelve demasiado seca para incluso tragar. La fuente de agua esta cerca, pero parece a millas de distancia. La fuerza la jala hacia atrás otra vez. Cae algo cerca de ella, pinceles sobre la parte baja de la espalda, como si fuesen dedos acariciándola y se le instala en el cuerpo con calidez fantasma.

**Meg.**

**"Ese no es mi nombre real"**, aprieta los dientes de los nervios.

**"¿Qué está pasando?"**

_**-Ignóralo. El dolor se irá una vez que bebas-**_

Con una última sacudida desesperada hacia delante, logra levantarse del suelo y corre hacia el centro del salón. Toca el borde metálico de la fuente y la enciende. El agua sale a borbotones y ella acerca los labios a la boquilla. Permanece con los ojos cerrados concentrándose en el placer puro, traga el agua helada hasta que toda su cara se empapa y le caen gotas por el mentón. Con cada trago, la incertidumbre y el miedo se desvanecen y ella olvida el significado del dolor.

_**-Eres amada. Estas protegida-**_

Esas horas calmas luego de beber de la fuente comienzan a disminuir y sabe que es porque tiene que olvidar más y más. De alguna manera intuye que ha recogido siglos de memorias de odio y dolor y quiere olvidarse de todo. Porque no hay dolor en el olvido. No puede recordar por qué odiaba, sólo que lo hacia desde hace mucho tiempo.

El agua facilita la transición, trae brillo a su mente y no hay sufrimiento. Ella sabe que el agua va a barrer sus recuerdos hasta hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

Los murmullos de la voz indicándole que bebiera continúan hasta que se siente feliz. Alguien quiere que ella sea feliz y por primera vez así se siente.

La inmensa sala lleva a otros lugares, donde otros están vagando. Ninguno de ellos la saludan, cada uno esta tan perdido como ella en la inmensidad del edificio. Forman líneas a medida que caminan lentamente. Intercambian una sonrisa de vez en cuando, pero ni una sola vez existe un reconocimiento real. Uno de ellos, un hombre guapo con el pelo negro y los ojos de color gris azulado, le hace un pinchazo en la memoria otra vez y ella no quiere saber por qué. Se detiene en otra fuente y bebe para olvidar, luego continúa su camino.

Un chasquido, como una presencia con alto poder corta el aire del lugar y la cola de gente que estaba siguiendo se detiene de un momento a otro. No hay ningún cambio en los rostros, todos permanecen quietos y esperando. Ella se da cuenta de que cuánto más quieta permanece, más extraño todo se vuelve y empieza a sentir como el miedo va creciendo nuevamente dentro de su ser. Tiene que moverse. Si se queda quieta, recordará.

Empieza a abrirse paso a través de las filas. Una puerta esta cerca, entra a otra sala y bebe de la fuente allí. Se relaja hasta que oye un silbido de llamas.

_**-No le hagas caso. Tú estas segura si bebes-**_

Es entonces cuando ve un cordón de fuego que rodea a uno de los hombres. Los demás comienzan a caminar de nuevo sin percatarse de ello. Ella se queda, es la única que lo mira. El sujeto permanece allí, quieto sin tratar de apagar las llamas, sin gritar. La piel se le achicharra y huele a podredumbre, pero nadie va a salvarlo.

Sin saber por qué, las manos van a su estómago y roza con los dedos debajo de la camiseta para tocar el suave tramo de piel entre el pecho y la cadera.

**"¿No puedes matar demonios, no? Estas desconectado de la fuente y no tienes el poder necesario. ¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer ahora?"** Era su voz en un recuerdo lejano.

**"Yo puedo hacer esto."** Una voz ronca, seductora y caliente como el fuego le devuelve la dolorosa sed en la garganta. Siente sed, dolor y humillación.

La agonía se abre paso en su cuerpo y grita fuerte tapándose los oídos para tratar de bloquear el pensamiento. No es sólo el dolor del fuego, es la memoria de que había sido humillada y derrotada.

Parpadea en la pálida luz a la distancia. De alguna manera había sido llevada fuera, transportada y ahora esta en una playa, con sus pies hundidos en la arena negra y caliente. Es un contacto suave y placentero.

El murmullo de las olas rompiendo en la costa dan un zumbido y siguen. Mira al horizonte, de lejos el sol como un enorme signo. Su luz resaltaba el azul y verde de las aguas. Sentía como los rayos caían sobre ella y la calentaban, se sentía cómoda y acogida.

**Meg **

Hubo un silencio, una pausa…

**"No quiero recordar. Estoy contenta, estoy en paz, soy feliz"** Repite una y otra vez, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, queriendo ignorar la angustia que comenzaba a invadirla otra vez.

**¡Despierta!**

Siente un enorme dolor estrellar en su cuerpo entero. Cada fibra de su ser le dolía profundamente.

_**-Olvida-**_

_**-Bebe y olvida. Sumérgete en Leteo-**_

Levanto una pierna para acercarse al agua, el movimiento tambaleante sucede otra vez y tropieza no pudiendo controlar sus pasos de nuevo. Casi llega a las olas que giran en la oscuridad de la arena, pero antes de que las toquen los dedos de sus pies, su conciencia amarga vuelve a florecer.

"**El infierno es una cárcel, hecho de carne, hueso, sangre y miedo"**

**"¿Qué soy yo?" **Ella pregunta mientras mira al horizonte y trata de recordar. De repente esto es lo importante y no sabe porqué cambió y ahora necesita recordar.

_**-Estoy haciendo esto por las mismas razones que haces lo que haces-lealtad- Me encanta-**_

_**-Tú tienes una causa y has de servirla-**_

_**-Ahora no es importarte recordar, porque tú renacerás-**_

**¡Despierta!**

El cielo comienza a agrietarse como fragmentos de vidrio y las olas que habían estado tocando sus dedos repentinamente se secan en sal que quema la piel.

Siente otra vez ese toque invisible, una mano que la tira con fuerza hacia atrás y acompaña con un frío nudo de presión en la boca del estómago. Cuando mira nadie la toca, pero el agarre es realmente fuerte.

**OLVIDAR**

**RECORDAR**

Las dos palabras comienzan a superponerse en su mente. La paz y la comodidad, el calor y la protección, todo eso se esta borrando, se esta yendo. La confusión, la desesperación y el revoltoso dolor dentro de ella empiezan a imperar.

Las palabras comienzan a sonar una más fuerte que la otra, un nuevo tirón a su alma y en un instante, la pura agonía al rojo vivo de las quemaduras aparecen otra vez dentro de ella. Su alma se va del cristalino blanco a la oscuridad llena de humo en cuestión de segundos. El cielo se cae finalmente cuando inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y grita, mientras la fuerza de una magia y gran poder la arrancan del olvido.

**"Meg?"**

Castiel esta sentado en el borde de la cama mirando fijamente al demonio acurrucado en el centro de las sábanas. Lo único que sabía era el mito de que los demonios se destruyen cuando sus almas son recicladas y purificadas. Pero al final son consumidos por el olvido. Ni siquiera está seguro de lo que les pasa, pero las barreras en su contra fueron realmente difíciles de atravesar.

Exhausto hasta la médula, había tomado prestado el poder de una antigua magia y ejecutó una gran presión mediante si mismo para tirar de ella hacia atrás.

Con el más grande esfuerzo que realizo en su existencia, logró deslizar la columna de humo a través de los portales ínter dimensionales y traerla de regreso, pero aún no se evidenciaban signos de éxito en lo que acababa de hacer.

El hechizo había tomado mucho de él, puede advertir las heridas que brotaron espontáneamente en su piel mientras se concentraba permitiendo que la fuerza se abra camino en su esencia. Nunca antes había usado tanto poder a la vez y siente un inmenso cansancio a través de su gracia. La sangre aún esta pegoteada en la ropa y la quema del dolor le consume todo el ser. Sin embargo, allí esta, a su lado, tomándola de la mano y llamándola por su nombre reiteradas veces esperando una señal.

El no soportó la idea de no haber podido protegerla, quiso traerla de regreso porque siente que todavía le debe un favor.

**"Meg?"**

Ha pasado más de una hora desde que había sido asesinada, atravesada por la cuchilla que una vez había dejado a su uso.

Dean y Sam están dormidos en los sillones, no les gustaba la idea de hacer esto, pero en una rara señal de solidaridad se quedaron a su lado.

Hay un leve movimiento en la cama y un gemido que suena ronco. Cerca de él, Sam se despierta y mira fijamente a lo que había sido un cadáver.

**"¿Funcionó?"**

"**No estoy seguro" **Tratando de mantener un poco de esperanza **"Meg?"**

Sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada, abre los ojos y se mueve un poco en la cama. Aún con una de sus manos sujetando la de ella, Castiel se arrodilla a su lado y la mira a los ojos. Desliza una caricia en su frente llevándole las ondas del cabello ensangrentado hacia atrás y buscando alguna otra reacción en su aparente despertar.

Pasan unos cuantos segundos en los cuales ella procesa el flujo de recuerdos y el grito que tira es salvaje y furioso, como un animal herido frente a un depredador. Se sacude en la cama, su cuerpo choca contra la cabecera con un fuerte golpe y dispara una mirada de odio hacia el ángel. No hay ni siquiera una pizca de gratitud en esa mirada.

**"¿Qué has hecho?"** Susurra ella, levantando las manos a la cara. Como él, ella puede ver su propia oscuridad justo debajo de la superficie de la piel robada y en lugar de su habitual orgullo hay disgusto y repugnancia. Sus ojos se ciernen sobre él. **"¿Qué has hecho?"**

**"Te he traído de vuelta."** Él espera que ella haga lo que siempre hace. Aceptar y seguir adelante.

Pero algo cambia y se retuerce en su rostro, algo que no estaba allí antes.

El susurro se convierte en un grito **"¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?! "**

El grito fuerte despierta a Dean, pero Castiel mantiene la atención en la angustia que desprenden los ojos del demonio. No hay espinas en su interior. No ve el mal, no ve el odio. Tampoco la extraña belleza. Sólo percibe dolor y miedo. Nunca la había visto tan perdida en sí misma, tan fuera de control.

Los demonios fueron torturados en el infierno por lo que el dolor es algo a lo que no les temen. Pero ahora que el dolor se mezcla con el miedo, es una combinación volátil y verdaderamente explosiva. Sus manos tiemblan y niega con la cabeza varias veces. **"Yo quiero volver"**

Dean y Sam se lanzan una mirada el uno al otro. Dean traga saliva, mirando el cuchillo demonio especulativamente, pero Sam niega con la cabeza, señalando a Castiel.

Meg ignora las miradas y sus ojos se posan sobre el ángel que seguía sentado a su lado. Cautelosamente él junta las manos y dirige la mirada hacia el suelo. Esta vez la derrota en su cara es real y como el filo de un cuchillo se retuerce dentro de él, más profundo de lo que debería. El sabe que aceptaría mejor ver odio dentro de ella en vez de esa angustia y ese terror. Y por primera vez, sucede que un ángel pide disculpas a un demonio…

**"Lo siento."**


	2. Chapter 2

"**¿Qué has hecho?"**  
** "Te he traído de vuelta." **

La visión de la pequeña mujer cerca de la ventana debería haber sido pacífica y tranquila. Pero no fue así. Había un mundo malo en ella, un pozo sin fin y todo era justo debajo de la superficie, como si alguien hubiera dejado caer una máscara sobre su rostro para tratar de ocultar las grietas que se muestran a través. No había la menor señal de que sienta el sol que entraba por la ventana sucia o si la brisa helada que se colaba por el vidrio roto hacía algún efecto sobre su piel. Lo que cualquiera pudiera estar mirando, estaba muerto, vacío, desecho y totalmente destruido.

Dean la observaba en silencio y con pena se preguntó si hubiera sido un favor para ella acuchillarla cuando despertó. Nunca había imaginado que iba a sentir misericordia para con Meg.

**"Ella sólo se sienta allí. Desde que ustedes la trajeron aquí hace un par de días" **

La voz de Kevin fue fuerte en el casco tranquilo, por lo que Dean se sobresaltó en su lugar. Meg ni siquiera miró alrededor. El joven se inclinó sobre la porción de tableta, corriendo un dedo sobre sus bordes gastados mientras trataba de leer. Su concentración en eso duró unos segundos y se volvió a Dean…

**"Garth está molesto, ya sabes. Dijo que un cazador que proteja a un demonio bajo su techo está en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza. Iba a gritarle a Cas y todo, pero este no ha aparecido, excepto para verla en horas extrañas cuando Garth no se encuentra aqui " **

**"Sí, bueno, Garth está haciendo esto por mí y yo estoy haciendo esto por Cas. Él lo superará."**Dean se movió a través de la luz de la lámpara, pero sin quitar la vista de Meg.** "Y tú en realidad no te preocupas por su presencia aquí?" **

Kevin se encogió de hombros.

**"Nunca he tenido un problema con Meg. Ella nunca trató de hacerme daño. Garth es el que está molesto,aunque en un principio intentó utilizar al Sr. Fizzles para hablar con ella y Meg lo arrojó al fuego. Tuvimos que tener un mini funeral antes de ir a Wal-Mart para comprar un nuevo calcetín." **

Trato de volver a centrarse, golpeando su pluma contra el mentón. Pero luego sucumbió a la intriga volviéndose hacia Dean **"¿Cas realmente la sacó del infierno?"**

**"No."** Dean miraba fijo al demonio **"No era el infierno. Era otro lugar que ni siquiera sabía que existía." **

**"¿Existe algún lugar peor que el infierno?"** Kevin silbó antes de voltear para mirarla. **"No es de extrañar que ella este así." **

**"No estoy seguro de que era peor"**murmuró Dean. El no había olvidado los extraños, gritos angustiados de Meg o la forma en la cual Castiel se había disculpado con ella en voz tan baja. Ni tampoco se había olvidado de las advertencias de Sam cuando él se dispuso a acuchillarla si Cas no lo hacía.

El día que llegaron al casco de Garth, Sam se había quedado mirándolos confundido, quizás con un dejo de culpa en su interior. Pero él no estaba de acuerdo en todo esto, vaya! para nada de acuerdo. Pero al ver a Meg ahora, lo único que siente es lástima y el desconcierto de hasta dónde llegaría todo esta nueva obra de Castiel.

Dean no le quitaba los ojos de encima pudiendo verla en detalle. Totalmente ida,fuera de allí, si no estaría sentada junto a la ventana podía haber jurado que era un cadáver. El pelo manchado de sangre y anudado descuidadamente en la nuca le causó repulsión.

Tomó otro largo trago de su cerveza y suspiró pensativo. _"Un día un ángel se disculpó con un demonio ¿Que significaba eso? El apocalipsis estaría por venir de nuevo"_

Castiel nunca iba a la vieja casa flotante cuando la estaba cerca. A pesar de que era consciente del afecto amistoso de Dean para la mujer de más edad, no tenia ganas de ser acosado con preguntas y ahora más aún,bajo su desconfianza hacia Meg. La madre de kevin era un poco sobrecogedora de tratar y a veces se sentía un poco incómodo por su fuerza. Era más fácil esperar a que se fuera.

**"Hola, Cas,"**Kevin saludó, sentándose en la cama dónde había estado acostado hasta el momento en el que oyó el batir de las alas. **"Dean y Sam acaban de salir a la caza de un Wendigo"**

**"Sí, lo sé."**Castiel dejó la bolsa que había estado llevando y se quedó mirando a la cara agotada de Kevin. **"Estás enfermo?" **

"**Estoy bien. Cuida de tu demonio otra vez y déjame dormir."** Kevin hundió la cabeza bajo la almohada para poner fin a la conversación. Aunque Castiel sospechaba que escuchaba a escondidas y le contaba a Dean lo que oía.

Meg seguía sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, con la cabeza inclinada contra el cristal. Sólo llevaba una de las viejas camisas de tela escocesa de Sam que colgaba mucho más allá de sus rodillas y un par de boxers que Dean había abandonado. Era un espectáculo lamentable comparado a lo que los humanos llamaban "hermoso". Su pelo de color extraño, anudado y manchado de sangre, apestaba a humo, tan fuerte que se podía oler a través del cuarto.

**"Estoy de vuelta"**, anunció innecesariamente, caminando despacio hacia ella recogiendo el botiquín de primeros auxilios en su camino. Se le acercó para mirar las heridas. La única señal que percibió de ella fue un ligero temblor cuando su mano se poso sobre la rodilla lastimada. Las vendas que había envuelto alrededor de sus viejas heridas ya estaban viejas y sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. **"Es necesario cambiar los vendajes" **

Él estaba hablando sólo para sí mismo sino fuera por una voz apagada que intervino **"No dejaría a Garth cerca de ella después del episodio del Sr. Fizzles " **

**"Vuelve a dormir, Kevin."** Él inclinó la cabeza y casi tuvo que forzar su voluntad sobre el profeta, pero sólo después de que él habló se oyó el fuerte ronquido de Kevin. El joven estaba agotado y no había necesitado mucho poder para dormirlo profundamente. Sabiendo que estaban solos, Castiel tomó una de las sillas y la acercó delante de Meg en la ventana.

** "¿Has estado durmiendo?" **

No hay respuesta, aunque tampoco había esperado una. Le tomo la mano y la dio vuelta, observó las uñas rotas y los dedos ensangrentados. Captaron su atención unos rasguños profundos desde la parte posterior de la mano hacia la palma. Las heridas eran de rojo intenso, frescas y realmente dolorosas al mirar.

**"Estas no estaban aquí ayer, Meg"** Castiel murmuró, los ojos van a la cara. Ella solo suspiró todavía mirando hacia la ventana. Con una expresión de desesperanza el ángel volvió la mano y trazó con el dedo la herida abierta en el centro de la palma **"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"**

El demonio seguía mirando lejos aunque él la sintió tensarse un poco cuando le limpió con antiséptico las lesiones.

**"Me gustaría que hagas o digas algo, que al menos grites o que me muerdas"**Él comenzó a envolver la mano de nuevo con la gasa.** "Lo que sea. Nunca pensé que ibas a perder, incluso, la capacidad para hacer tus terribles bromas"**

Meg no dijo nada así que él siguió envolviendo y pronunció una baja letanía. Sus palabras eran una tontería realmente. Ella no estaba escuchando y cuanto más hablaba, más la sentía retirada. Su voz no parece estar ayudando. El demonio era una sombra de lo que había sido una vez y él se esforzaba por ignorar el cambio.  
Recordaba cuando estaba en el hospital. Cuando absorbió la maldición de Sam, lo que lo retiró del mundo. Ella siempre había estado a su lado, le había hablado y gruñido, le había hecho bromas y a veces había logrado que la peor alucinación se haga más clara, logrando que el se centrara en su voz, haciéndolo volver a la realidad. Ella lo había ayudado cuando los demás se habían alejado de él con rabia.  
Le resultó familiar esta situación, se dio cuenta entonces que ella lo necesitaba. Pero de manera diferente de Dean, de Sam, y muy diferente de la misión. Ella no quería sus intentos de redención, sino que pensaba que lo necesitaba para olvidar el dolor de de lo que acaba de pesarle.

**"Tenías razón cuando dijiste…"** Sintió la mirada fija en él de repente y suspiró,escondiendo una sonrisa. Había pensado en llamar su atención. **"Las cosas eran más simples cuando nos conocimos. Cuando todo era blanco y negro. Nunca pensé que estaría envolviendo las heridas de un demonio al tratar de hacerla hablar para que me diga por qué no quería que la traiga de vuelta." **

Se inclinó y arrancó el resto de la gasa con los dientes, la nariz le rozó la piel y Meg retrocedió un poco, a pesar que el roce le produjo un cosquilleo extraño en su estómago. Discretamente comprobó sus otras heridas,las internas infligidas por Crowley y algunas que todavía estaba tratando de averiguar por qué no sanaban. Cuando levantó la cabeza, ella seguía mirándolo,enjaulada y enojada por debajo de esa superficie plácida.  
**"¿A dónde fuiste?"**, le preguntó, con los ojos azules buscando en su rostro maltrecho sin encontrar nada allí. **"¿Dónde estás ahora?"**

Había pasado una semana desde que había logrado sanar sus heridas y luego la dejó en el casco, una vez más. Castiel no estaba seguro de qué hacer con ella. Junto con Sam y Dean estaban luchando una guerra contra los ángeles y los demonios y él no podía permitirse el lujo de permanecer en un solo lugar. Se encontraba viajando por toda la Tierra, en busca de algún lugar seguro donde esconder la tableta ángel. Sus problemas han aumentado y Meg se había convertido en parte de ellos.

Cuanto más la miraba, más profunda su desolación era. **"Hace frío aquí afuera." **

De alguna manera Garth había logrado pasar a Meg a la cubierta superior y ella todavía estaba allí por la noche cuando Castiel se acercó después de una hora de mirarla de lejos. Ella no se voltio, solo continúo quieta y en silencio. Perdida.

Castiel mantuvo los ojos en ella mientras extendió el brazo por la puerta abierta de la sala de máquinas. Tomo de adentro una manta vieja y camino a su encuentro. Se ubico detrás de ella, desenrolló la cobija y la envolvió suavemente. Meg tenía la ropa húmeda y fría, por eso cuando sintió la calidez de la suave fibra se aferró a la misma cerrando lentamente los ojos. En sólo un instante, él pudo sentir cómo los hombros pálidos se tensaron un poco bajo su tacto, antes de que la suelte y se siente a su lado con cuidado. Técnicamente,los demonios no tienen por qué ser más cálidos que los ángeles, pero él se sentía más tranquilo sabiéndola acogida. Quería sentir que todavía podía proteger algo.

**"Garth dijo que parecía que te gustaba estar cerca del agua. Dijo que estabas menos molesta aquí.**" Castiel sentía como cada palabra crea un sentido más profundo de la tensión entre ellos y era una tensión que no lograba cortar. **"¿Te gusta estar aquí?"**

Por un momento, pensó que iba a responder. Después de unos minutos, sin decir una palabra, Meg se puso de pie y caminó hacia abajo de la cubierta. La manta cae de su diminuto cuerpo y queda tirada sobre la escalera.

Castiel se quedó mirando las aguas en silencio y luego, en un breve latido de tiempo, desapareció.

** "No puede quedarse aquí."** Garth cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. **"Es malo para mi reputación." **

**"¿Tu reputación?"** Dean preguntó incrédulo, levantando una mano para mantener a Castiel tranquilo. **"Utilizas una marioneta para interrogar. Tu "reputación" no puede ser más dañada." **

Garth miró. **"Ese no es el punto. Sea lo que sea ella, no es algo que necesito aquí"**

**"Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con lo que ella es?" **Sam señaló.

**"Ella es un demonio. Ella estaba en el infierno. ¿Has visto a un demonio morir y revivir?"** Espetó Garth.

Meg seguía sentada en el alféizar de la ventana mirando hacia fuera, no pareció importarle que estuvieran hablando de ella y gritándose el uno al otro. Había estado allí durante las últimas horas y no se parecía en nada a aquel demonio que alguna vez hubiera estado en el medio de todo aquel lío. O ella no los oyó o simplemente no le importaba.

En un momento, sus pequeñas manos se flexionaron un poco mirando hacia la mesa baja al lado de la ventana. Sam había dejado allí el cuchillo demonio luego de la limpieza de sus armas y ella estaba apunto de dar un movimiento rápido para tomarlo. Castiel pudo advertir esto y aunque la reacción de ella, sin lugar a dudas no fue para nada buena, se emocionó verla de alguna manera conectada al mundo. Fue entonces que se interpuso entre ella y la mesa de forma discreta y con la cabeza levantada.

**"No soy estúpido."** Garth hizo un gesto hacia el demonio **"Donde quiera que haya ido ha revuelto sus circuitos. El purgatorio, tal vez…"**

Dean y Sam negaron con la cabeza. **"Eso es para monstruos. No para los demonios. Sin embargo, tendría sentido que existiera un lugar para los demonios. ¿Nos das la derecha Cas? "**

Ante el silencio al llamado de Dean, los tres se voltearon para encontrar al ángel y al demonio mirándose el uno al otro. Era imposible adivinar qué estaba pasando. Castiel permanecía hecho un muro con la expresión de piedra y no les trasmitía nada.

Meg apartó la mirada primero y con un gemido estrangulado, dio un puñetazo en la ventana de cristal que se rompió en pedazos.

Dean se exasperó bastante, ya que era notorio que a Castiel se le estaba yendo de las manos esta situación. Meg era inmanejable en sus manos. Pero el ángel suplicó y le rogó ayuda por primera vez con algo que no tenía que ver con ángeles ni hermanos cazadores. Esa silenciosa desesperación en su voz tiró de la debilidad de Dean para con él.

Así se resolvió que el demonio iba a ser encerrado en el equivalente de un cuarto de pánico en el búnker, a menos que Castiel este allí para mantenerla controlada. Era lo único que cualquiera de ellos podría hacer por él, ya que ninguno confiaba en ella.

En la biblioteca principal, Dean miró a Castiel pacientemente envolver la última herida de Meg que obstinadamente ella se había negado a curar. Para su opinión, el ángel se estaba tomando con cantidad preocupante de entusiasmo el paquete de responsabilidad que Meg significaba.

**"Creo que matarla haría que Cas vuelva a la normalidad." **dijo Dean mientras se pasó una mano por la mandíbula desaliñada.

Sam negó con la cabeza. **"Lo dudo".**

El mayor de los Winchester miró a su hermano con preocupación **"¿Por qué eres tan insistente en no matarla, Sam?"**

**"Porque…".** Sam tosió discretamente en el pañuelo manchándolo de sangre **"Siempre respetamos a las personas que murieron por nosotros. Nos guste o no, eso es lo que ella hizo. ¿Recuerdas? "**

Se escuchó el murmullo de Castiel para con Meg que seguía inmóvil. Dean cerról os ojos. **"Bien, pero nunca pensamos que se aplicaría a un demonio"**

**"Nosotros no somos demonios, Dean. O monstruos."** Se levantó de su silla favorita**"Creo que a veces se te olvida."** Y se alejó de Dean, quién se perdió pensativo, en el gesto de dolor de su hermano.

Meg se encontraba acostada en el suelo cuando Castiel aparece en la habitación llevando una bolsa que había preparado para ella. Había sido extraño encontrar cosas para una mujer y un demonio, pero le pareció que hizo un trabajo bastantea aceptable obsequiándole lo que pudiera necesitar. Observó que ella se estremeció cuando él se agachó junto a su lugar en el suelo. Las estanterías que se alzaban a su alrededor la hacían parecer pequeña e incluso ella misma se sintió un poco pequeña.

**"Encontré esto para usted."** Se la mostró con entusiasmo. Era una revista de chismes, una de esas sin sentido y ridículas. El no entendía porque el peso de la celebridad le importaba a la gente, pero estaba seguro de que era una de las que le había visto leer en más de una ocasión. Por algún motivo al demonio le gustaban, aunque nunca explicó por qué. Sus ojos se clavaron en la revista y él la apoyó suavemente en su regazo. Meg tocó las páginas, como si anhelara abrirlas pero se detuvo, antes de dar vuelta al menos una.

**"Puedes leerla cuando quieras" **ofreció tentativamente, contento de ver una reacción. Los ojos de Meg se levantaron hacia él y con un toque sutil de manos, cogió la revista y la rompió en dos arrojándola a sus pies.

Castiel se quedó mirando el montón de páginas brillantes dispersas en el suelo. Su expresión no se alteró y lentamente se deslizó hasta la altura de su cara.

**"¿A dónde fuiste?"**, le susurró mientras la miraba. La misma pregunta que hizo antes. Meg sólo lo miró.

Castiel se sentó en un sillón de la habitación y se perdió en un trance meditativo, más para pasar el tiempo que cualquier otra cosa. Era más fácil que esperar a que los seres humanos consigan el sueño o que los demonios detengan su catatonia.

La única razón por la que salió del aquel estado fue la sensación de unos dedos delgados colándose dentro de su abrigo. La invasión era fría y brusca, deliberada. Antes de abrir los ojos, sintió la presencia de Meg de rodillas junto a él y al momento de abrirlos se detuvieron en los de ella, ojos negros y planos,llenos de rabia como animal enjaulado. Lo miraba fijamente, mientras blandía la espada ángel cerca de su pecho. Sólo a un centímetro de apuñalarlo.

Durante un instante, pensó que entendía. **"Sería mejor ¿no?"** -preguntó y la dejó hacer, sintiendo el punto de presión contra su camisa y la piel.  
Meg fijó los ojos en la punta brillante del cuchillo y luego clavó hacia dentro. El movimiento fue corto pero lo suficiente como para que Castiel sienta una chispa de dolor cuando la sangre y la luz comenzaron a brotar de la herida. Ella dejó caer la espada y se lanzó en pos de él, tambaleando y casi temblando se acurrucó nuevamente junto al estante de libros.

Tomó toda su voluntad para no abofetearla, algo serio estaba sucediendo con ella y él podía sentirlo. Su cara de dolor cambió a preocupación y miedo sobre las consecuencias de haberla traído de vuelta.

No tardó mucho para encontrar a Muerte. A la entidad le gustaba ir por las almas pequeñas e insignificantes, dejando a sus parcas hacer la mayoría de los trabajos gloriosos. El disfrutaba de los menos importantes, porque de alguna manera los encontró más significativos en su simplicidad.

Sabiendo esto, Castiel se limitó a esperar junto a la cama de un paciente que había sido abandonado por su familia y estaba a punto de morir por viejo y senil.

El ángel se preguntó si estaba cometiendo un error. Pero justo antes de que en un arrebato decidiera marcharse, la realidad se comenzó a deformar por la habitación y el paciente tomó su último aliento.

**"La última vez que te vi ..."** La muerte apareció en la puerta, la cara delgada le arroja un crudo ceño **"Tú estabas más saturado que una esponja y sobre todo, loco de estupidez." **

Castiel se levantó de la silla incómoda que había estado sentado y de la misma forma en que podría dirigirse un duelista a un enemigo respetado, inclino la cabeza con cortesía. A Muerte le causó gracia aquel gesto y dejó escapar una sonrisa.

**"Así que…Castiel. ¿Porqué estas esperándome? Todavía no es el momento."**miró su reloj.** "¿Es por el Winchester y su hermano otra vez?" **

Poso los ojos inexpresivos en el rostro de Castiel, lo que leyó le hizo sacudir su cabeza.**"Ya veo"** La figura delgada y pálida entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama del hospital **"Estás aquí para una clase diferente de cosas. Un tipo diferente de devoción" **

**"Tengo que hacerle una pregunta." **

**"Ella no está loca, si esa es la cuestión."**Muerte hizo un gesto con la mano. **"Su pequeño demonio-mascota. Lo sé todo sobre ella. Dudo que haya un dios, ángel o demonio, que tenga ojos y la mitad de cerebro, que no sea consciente de lo extraño que pasa entre ustedes dos. Ella no está loca y tampoco redimida"** lo cubrió con una intensa mirada **"¿Estás sensible por ella Castiel? ¿Es eso? ¿Te importa ella? Ella es un demonio, un alma torturada… Qué cosa más poética y profundamente trágica. Disfruto estos dramas". **

**"Ella merecía algo mejor que la muerte."**

**"Tal vez. O tal vez era necesario."** La muerte no esperó a que el ángel lo interrumpa. **"Pero lo que has hecho es algo que no debería haber sucedido. Se interrumpió el orden natural de las cosas. Tú robaste un alma una vez más. La tercera vez es el encanto. ¿Qué pasa contigo Castiel? ¿No puedes respetar las cosas como deben ser? " **

**"¿Adónde se fue?"** Muerte ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. **"Cuando la saqué de aquel lugar que se encontraba y volvió al cuerpo que había tomado... " **

**"¿La sacaste? ¡Oh no, Castiel! ¿Has tirado de ella hacia fuera en contra de su voluntad? ¿Tironeaste de ella por más que gritara y pataleara? "**

"**Yo no sab…"**

"**Al final…**-interrumpió Muerte- **tú eres el que la torturó peor de lo que cualquier demonio podría imaginar y de una forma que muchos nunca experimentarán "** Se puso de pie y comenzó a arrancar pelusa imaginaria de su traje negro. **"Los demonios no son ángeles. No van a ser absorbidos en forma de luz. No van al cielo cuando muertos y rara vez regresan al infierno. Tampoco son monstruos, para los cuales Dios creó una jaula especial"**

**"Los demonios eran humanos y ..." **

**"Ellos *FUERON***- volvió a interrumpirlo con mirada penetrante- **Han sido torturados con insistencia, torcidos y en mi opinión, algunos fueron realmente perfeccionados."**La entidad se acercó a la ventana detrás de él **"Ella fue trasladada a un lugar de olvido. Uno de mis favoritos. Ha existido siempre que las almas han existido. Por lo tanto, es tan antigua como Dios y como la creación. Dirigido por otra antigua entidad que hace su trabajo, como todos lo hacemos." **

**** **"Pero si no podía ir al cielo y no podía ir al infierno…" **Castiel luchó para mantener el ritmo. Los demonios habían envuelto en un poco de secreto con respecto a su vida futura.  
Muerte le dirigió una mirada exasperada a fondo.

**"¿No te olvidas un gran defecto de personalidad de tu Padre? Él ama absolutamente tanto a todos los seres que esta dispuesto a perdonar todos y cada uno de los pecados de alguna manera y con el tiempo."** El viejo dibujó con el dedo, una cara sonriente en el cristal **"Leteo. Una especie de centro de terapia. Directamente junto al infierno y justo bajo el cielo. Lethe los lava, dejándolos completamente limpios de toda maldad, dolor y recuerdos. Toma algo de tiempo, por supuesto. Los demonios jóvenes se reciclan rápidamente, pero los viejos como Meg requieren más tiempo y una cuota de esfuerzo y atención adicional. Seria el equivalente a estar fregando las manchas de sangre de un pavimento con un cepillo de dientes**" Golpeó el puño sobre el dibujo del vidrio para borrarlo y frunció el ceño. **"Ella nunca había sentido ese amor y protección desde antes de ser condenada. El amor y la protección, el perdón y el olvido. Esa es la naturaleza de Leteo. Les sucede a todos, incluso a los más antiguos. Con el tiempo van olvidando todo pecado,toda acción malévola, toda lealtad, devoción y dolor, dando la bienvenida a las buenas gracias de Dios." ** Muerte miró al par más desesperado de ojos azules que había visto en mucho tiempo.

"**Yo la quité del olvido"** Castiel susurró, con voz tensa por la ira, comprendiendo perfectamente el significado y pudiendo darse cuenta de lo que había hecho en su arrogancia. Por un segundo quiso volver las cosas a como estaban, aunque eso significaba perderla.

**"Bien, Castiel. Usted se las arregló para armar todo una vez más. Aprenderá con el tiempo, pero por favor dese prisa." **  
Él se había ido antes de que el ángel pudiera responder. Lo dejó solo con un cadáver y una cara feliz destruida en el vidrio.

Tumbada en la cama, Meg estaba mirando el techo de la habitación de pánico ubicada en el sótano. El ángel se apoyó contra la puerta y la miró.

**"Lo siento."** Ella se movió un poco, pero se negó a mirarlo. **"Yo sé dónde estabas."**El ángel caminó con pasos lentos hasta el límite de la trampa del diablo **"Leteo" **

**** Por primera vez en semanas, Meg se movió rápido. Se lanzó de la cama y corrió hacia él a toda velocidad, sólo para encontrarse con la barrera invisible la cual le mandó un impulso brusco hacia atrás. Castiel entro en la trampa y la agarró antes de que caiga al suelo por la fuerza. El supo por primera vez que ella sentía algo cuando vio la ira con la que comenzó a pegarle y a arañarlo. **"Estabas en el olvido"**, continuó a pesar de sus gemidos y gruñidos que acompañaban los furiosos puñetazos en medio de las profundidades del abrigo. **"Tú eras feliz. Se preocuparon por ti. Te sentiste amada.****Yo te tome de eso. Te robe a la fuerza. Y lo siento."  
**  
En ese instante, dejó de luchar, como si la disculpa hubiera drenado en ella y simplemente caminó de vuelta a su cama y se sentó. Como un padre paciente él le alisó el pelo enmarañado de la cara.

**"No puedo devolverte."** Los dedos largos y fuertes tomaron su mentón y le levantó la cabeza. **"Mírame."** El demonio miró hacia otro lado y fijó sus ojos en el suelo **"Yo te quería de vuelta. Voy a estar contigo y ayudarte con esto hasta que te recuperes y puedas pelear de nuevo con nosotros. Hasta que puedas perdonarme." **  
Se inclinó hacia su oído torpemente **"Yo me ocuparé de ti." ,** se estremeció al sentir la respiración de ella en su cuello **"Yo cuidaré de ti, como tú me hiciste conmigo. Hasta que estés lista"**

En las siguientes semanas los Winchester se vieron sorprendidos al ver como Castiel cuidaba del demonio como si fuera un padre. Hasta hubieran jurado que utilizaba sus alas para protegerla de todo aquello que pudiera hacerle daño y eso los incluía a ellos también. Para su sorpresa, Meg se había estado comportando serena y calmada, aunque no se había despojado aún de la mirada puesta en algún lugar del cosmos.

**"Es raro ver a estos dos."** Dean casi sintió ganas de vomitar. **"Es como ver a un hombre adulto con una muñeca fetiche." **

Sam casi se ahoga con el café.** "Uff, de verdad que si Dean" **

**"Quiero decir, ya de un principio es cursi y repugnante. Pero con ellos es cursi, repugnante y además extraño"**

Ambos miraron como el ángel limpiaba pacientemente las viejas heridas que habían vuelto a supurar. Y cómo luego comprobó el resto de magulladuras. Realmente se estaba desviviendo por ella.

Mientras terminaba con las vendas, Sam podría haber jurado que había visto una sonrisa en el rostro de Meg.  
**"Extraño"**, él estuvo de acuerdo.

Castiel esperó hasta que Sam y Dean se durmieran antes de cepillar el pelo de Meg en la sala común. El televisor, ajustado a alguna estación pública, sonaba de fondo sólo para actuar como un ruido bajo en el ambiente.

Para él, el acto de cepillar el pelo era sorprendentemente simple pero íntimo y se había dado cuenta de esto en la primera vez que lo había realizado. Ella había hecho lo mismo por él en el hospital, pero no recuerda como lo había hecho sentir entonces.

Meg ahora tenía el cabello limpio y sedoso, gracias al shampoo que él le había dado. Ella lo usó en otro de sus baños, que por propia voluntad decidía hacer. Gracias a esto, habían vuelto aquellas hermosas ondas sedosas que lo habían cautivado desde un principio. El cepillado parecía relajarla y sintió que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como su cuidador.

Con movimientos suaves y lentos, desliza el cepillo desde la cabeza hasta su espalda, prestando suma atención a cualquier reacción que ella pudiera tener. El quería estar seguro de que ella se sentía bien, porque él estaba ahí para eso.

Después de semanas de silencio y calma entre ellos, él deseaba que ella tenga algún movimiento, aunque no sea más que para una pelea. Anhelaba saber si podía sentir algo más que apatía. Pero Meg simplemente se quedo quieta en el sillón, a espaldas de él y acompañando el toque del cepillo lo suficiente para hacerle saber que estaba al tanto del cepillado, mientras cerraba los ojos profundamente.

**"Has estado tranquila"** Quitó el cepillo y se adelantó a medias para mirarla a los ojos y analizar con cautela su rostro. Pero tuvo que llenar el silencio de alguna manera cuando se sintió un poco nervioso al ver su mirada fija en él. **"Bueno, por así decirlo, has estado tranquila en las últimas semanas, ya sabes…todo lo que tú eres últimamente es tranquilidad y me preguntaba si no hay algo más…"**– hizo una pausa breve y continúo peinándola. Ella pestañeó, realmente lo estaba escuchando- **"Echo de menos lo espinoso. Incluso cuando me decías que me callara la mayor parte del tiempo." **

Meg voltio la cabeza para mirarlo y se detuvo en la forma en que los ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos. Bajó la mirada y se deslizó un poco más hacia atrás en el sofá. Vio como las rodillas del ángel se desplazaron a cada lado de ella, para acompañar el movimiento que había dado. La distancia ahora era más corta entre ellos. Castiel se perdió en el aroma a canela y azufre que desprendía el cabello y permaneció quieto mientras que ella tembló al escuchar tan cerca el suave murmullo de su respiración.

Ella rompió el momento para voltear a ver la película vieja que se estaba emitiendo a esas altas horas de la madrugada. El prosiguió con el cepillado.

En un momento se inclina bruscamente hacia delante haciendo que el cepillo caiga al suelo.

"**¡Meg!"**

**"Te llamé como en una película de Navidad, ¿recuerdas?"**dijo sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

** "No, yo..." **

La imagen en blanco y negro estaba distorsionada y parpadeaba mostrando un hombre alto y delgado_**"Clarence !Clarence! Ayúdame,Clarence! Lévame de vuelta! Cómo regreso? Quiero volver a vivir…quiero volver a vivir!" **_

Se dio la vuelta y lo miro fijo **"¿Recuerdas, Clarence?" **

Lo que vio en ella por un momento casi le robó el aliento. Por debajo de la superficie agrietada, esta vez pudo ver profundo en sus ojos brillantes y logró encontrar de nuevo la oscuridad de sus espinas y todo el dolor. Y era hermoso.

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
